Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, also known as Thrawn or Mitthrawdo, was a male Chiss who served in the Imperial Navy of the Galactic Empire and became a Grand Admiral. Biography Early life Serving the Empire Grand Admiral First Galactic Civil War Fighting the Rebel Alliance Just as the First Galactic Civil War began due to the threat of numerous rebel cells that came together in forming the Rebel Alliance, Grand Admiral Thrawn was summoned by Governor Arihnda Pryce of Lothal and began overseeing operations to put an end to a rebel cell that operated in and around the Lothal Sector. Mission to Sulon Behind the Scenes He has an appearance in the third season of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels, voiced by actor Lars Mikkelsen. Appearances *''Outbound Flight'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Choices of One'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' * * * * * /''13'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * * *''Heir to the Empire'' / comic adaptation *''Dark Force Rising'' / comic adaptation *''The Last Command'' / comic adaptation * * * *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * * * * * *Dark Empire'' / audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' Sources *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * * *''Stock Ships'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * *''Aliens in the Empire'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Imperial Entanglements'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 67'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * Category:Chiss Category:Grand Admirals of the Galactic Empire Category:Heads of State of the Galactic Empire Category:Impersonators Category:Males Category:Military Personnel of the Empire of the Hand Category:Nirauanans Category:Officers of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force Category:Space Explorers Category:Supreme Commanders of the Galactic Empire